Héros
by Schwerelos
Summary: [Capítulo único] Héroe: los últimos acontecimientos de la serie a través de los ojos del futuro avatar. Mucho drama con una pizca de romance, que nunca pudo ser. [Jordan x Molly]


**N/A: **Los últimos acontecimientos de **OSR** a través de los ojos de mi niño favorito. Y la reacción posterior por parte de Molly. Más notas, al final.

**Disclaimer:** _**Oban Star Racers**_ es copyright de **Sav! The World** y **Jetix.**

_2__da Persona – Jordan  
__3era Persona - Molly_

**Héros**: francés para "_héroe_"

_

* * *

_

**Héros**

¿Qué estás haciendo?

_¿Qué haces?_

¡¿Estás loco?!

_¿Crees que lo que vas a hacer cambiaría algo?_

¿¡Sí!?

…Definitivamente, _te has vuelto loco_.

No puedes evitarlo, porque al verla frente a ti, entre las manos de ese monstruo, pensando en cuál va a ser su destino si no te decides a hacer _algo_… simplemente reúnes todas las fuerzas que le quedan a tu cuerpo –que son muchas, claro, porque tu herida es leve, no te has hecho daño, no, ni tampoco sientes que se te acaba la vida con cada intento por ponerte de pie, por avanzar, por llegar hasta donde está ella, porque si no lo haces no quieres pensar en lo que podría pasar, no sólo por el mundo y el universo que claro, estarían en peligro, sino porque la sola idea de perderla, de que algo le suceda, de que… _desaparezca_, se te hace inconcebible. Así que te armas no sólo de fuerza sino también de valor (y ¿por qué? Si no existe nada a lo que pudieras temerle) y ya que tus piernas no quieren hacerte caso y levantarte, decides que no te importa, que la dignidad y el orgullo en este momento no valen nada, y te arrastras, con desesperación, puesto que todo podría cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no quisieras parpadear y darte cuenta de que ella se ha ido.

Todo pasa en tan sólo segundos. No estás seguro de cómo has llegado hasta ahí, concentrado solamente en seguir avanzando; pero no importa, el hecho es que has llegado, a pesar del dolor y la pierna inerte, a pesar del corto tiempo y la presión; estás viéndola desde arriba, inconsciente, vulnerable, y sientes que el corazón te duele –tanto, mucho, _demasiado_- por verla _así_ y porque las cosas se hayan desarrollado de esta manera y hayan tenido que llegar a este desenlace, y también por ti, porque sabes lo que estás haciendo –_lo sabes_, después de todo- y sabes qué va a pasar después de que lo hagas y qué va a ser de ti; pero no importa, porque no puedes permitir que ella sufra, que el mundo sufra, pero ¿qué estás pensando?, si el mundo no importa, tan sólo ella, y de todas formas no importa porque no volverás a verla, no volverás a verla jamás, y lo estás haciendo justamente por ella, porque la amas, y porque querías hacer algo importante en tu vida, pero por sobre todo porque la amas y tu corazón ha dominado a tu razón y ya no hay retorno para ti porque has llegado tan lejos y estás viéndola y no sientes suficientes fuerzas para volver atrás.

Mencionas su nombre y ella levanta la mirada, y te das cuenta de que te está viendo. Las palabras tan largamente guardadas simplemente escapan de tus labios, como si se las dijeras todo el tiempo y no hubieras intentado –y fracasado- de decírselas tantas veces. Salen naturales, algo tan simple y aún así tan difícil de decir; se sienten perfectas dirigidas hacia ella, y sientes que debiste habérselas dicho desde el primer momento; tal vez no desde que la viste –hace cuánto fue eso ya- sino desde que te diste cuenta de que ya no podrías vivir sin ella. Y no puedes evitar sonreír cuando notas la sorpresa en sus ojos, porque al parecer ella nunca había comprendido lo que significaba para ti, o lo mucho que la querías, lo cerca que estaba de tu corazón. Tú sonríes y ella abre sus ojos completamente, sorprendida y asustada, porque presiente cuáles van a ser tus acciones y sabes qué es lo que quiere decirte a pesar de que las palabras se amontonen en sus labios sin poder salir. Pero ninguna de sus frases podría hacer diferencia alguna, porque ya te has decidido y no hay vuelta atrás.

La observas todo el tiempo que puedes –segundos, insignificantes segundos- y te llenas de ella, memorizas su rostro una última vez, por tu cerebro corren memorias felices y tristes y tan, tan lejanas, porque la vida como la conoces está a punto de cambiar, pero aún así, no hay forma de detenerte. Eres tú o ella, y evidentemente no hay duda de la respuesta. Tienes que ser tú. Porque quieres salvarla de su destino y porque sabes que no serías capaz de sobrellevar una vida sin ella.

Así que sonríes y al mismo tiempo te lanzas al vacío. Tus ojos se cruzan con los suyos, y crees que puedes notar pequeñas lágrimas alrededor de ellos. Sientes cómo tu corazón late más rápidamente que nunca, ni siquiera en los momentos de mayor adrenalina te habías sentido más vivo. ¿Qué ironía, verdad? Cierras tus ojos debido a que la luz que pronto empieza a envolverte es sobrecogedoramente enceguecedora. Te dejas llevar por su calidez y de pronto, el dolor invade tu cuerpo. Tú no puedes pensar más que en ella, en que esté a salvo, que regrese viva con el resto del grupo. Tal vez estés pensando en cómo ha reaccionado al verte hacer lo que hiciste, pero ni siquiera te permites desarrollar la idea. Después de todo, no eres tú el que importa en todo esto.

En lo que parecen horas pero tan sólo fueron instantes, sientes suceder una metamorfosis en tu cuerpo. De pronto estás calmado, sientes que la fuerza y la conciencia regresan a ti. Y en menos de lo que esperabas, vuelves a verla. _Por última vez_, piensas. Ahora sí puedes observar con atención su rostro, y no puedes evitar sentirte conmovido por las lágrimas que caen de sus hermosos ojos. Te acercas a ella como nunca antes te habías atrevido. Ella te pregunta ¿por qué? Tú no tienes respuesta. ¿Cómo podrías explicarle por qué lo hiciste? Pero se te acaba el tiempo y tienes que despedirte de ella y sientes como tu corazón se ahoga debido a ello.

Ella inmediatamente comienza a pedirte perdón y tú no puedes evitar sentirte enormemente conmovido. Le reafirmas que fue tu propia decisión, haciendo énfasis en que querías darle significado a tu vida, y obviando el hecho de que más que nada lo hiciste para que ella viviera. Ella se queda mirándote, sus ojos muy abiertos; mil y un palabras cruzándose por ellos, aunque ella se quede en silencio. Y tú comprendes, mejor de lo que nunca antes habías podido.

Pero el tiempo no está de tu lado, y te llaman y tienes que separarte de ella. Separarte del todo, y lo sabes, y te esfuerzas por esconder el dolor que esa idea te ocasiona. Empiezas a despedirte y ella decide que finalmente puede hablar, pero ya es muy tarde. Levanta una mano y la acerca hacia tu rostro, y tu corazón empieza a palpitar con mucha más fuerza. Las lágrimas empiezan a acumularse en tus ojos, pero no piensas llorar. No quisieras entristecerla.

Envuelto en luz, te acercas hacia ella, y le robas un beso. La felicidad te invade durante breves momentos y te preguntas porqué fuiste tan cobarde que no te atreviste a hacerlo antes. Hubieras querido besarla mil y una veces hasta que se te acabara el aliento. Pero el tiempo se te acababa y debes irte a cumplir con los nuevos deberes que has adquirido. Ella sigue sorprendida, lagrimosa, y aparentemente, falta de palabras. Le sonríes una vez más antes de alejarte, esperando que ella logre recordarte de esa manera: sonriéndole, amándola; esperando que ella se diera cuenta al final de cuánto la amabas y de que pudiera entender que esto lo habías hecho sobre todo por ella.

Te alejas lentamente y puedes escucharla llamándote. Le diriges unas últimas palabras más y de pronto empieza a desaparecer de tu vista. Sabes que hiciste lo correcto. Sabes que lo harías de nuevo si tuvieras que volver a elegir. Sabes también que tu corazón está en pedazos en este momento, pero no te arrepientes de nada.

* * *

Molly abre sus ojos y se encuentra echada en el pasto. ¿Acaso todo había sido una pesadilla? No, había sido demasiado real como para haberlo soñado. Siente su cuerpo pesado como una piedra, y poco a poco logra ponerse de pie. Lo primero que ve en cuanto se levanta es a Aikka, quien corriendo se dirige hacia ella. No sabe por qué verlo no la alegra tanto como antes solía hacerlo. Siempre le había gustado el joven príncipe, pero en ese momento en la única persona en quien podía pensar era en Jordan…

_¡Jordan!_

De no haber sido un sueño, entonces eso significaba que… que…

"¡Molly!"

Escucha la voz de su padre, y no puede evitar correr hacia a él. Por un segundo su mente se olvida de todo y ella sonríe y abraza al grupo que tanto tiempo la había acompañado y se siente feliz… Oban brillaba en todo su esplendor, y todos estaban ahí sanos y salvos para poder apreciarlo.

…Todos menos Jordan.

En segundos, Molly logra recordar todo lo sucedido. Nadie le preguntó nada al respecto, pero estaba segura de que tarde o temprano la curiosidad los vencería. Ella se esforzó por revivirlo todo en su mente, para cuando ese momento llegara. No quería olvidar ningún detalle.

Después de todo, Jordan se merecía eso. Eso y mucho más, claro está.

Miró a su alrededor; el verde pasto bajo sus pies, el agradable viento jugando con su cabello… todo estaba donde debía estar, como si jamás el universo hubiera estado en peligro. Y por ahora, sólo Molly sabía que esto era gracias a Jordan.

Todo había acabado, y por ello, todos podían regresar a sus planetas. Los portales se abrirían en un par de instantes y todos tenían que estar preparados para partir. En realidad, todos y cada uno de los competidores no podían esperar para regresar a sus hogares.

Todos menos Molly.

Ella hubiera querido poder tener un poco más de tiempo para poder terminar de procesarlo todo. La carrera, su padre, sus amigos, Kanaletto… Pero, más que nada, quería poder quedarse para poder volver a ver a Jordan y poder agradecerle apropiadamente y poder decirle que…

Poder decirle palabras que en ese momento ya no importaban.

Se despidió de Aikka, prometiendo que se volverían a ver, aunque no creía poder cumplir esa promesa en un tiempo cercano. Ambos lo sabían y sentían que era suficiente. Necesitaban por lo menos un par de meses para reubicarse en sus respectivos planetas y continuar con sus vidas. Las visitas podían esperar; después de todo, tenían toda una vida por delante.

Molly se reunió con su padre, con Stan y Koji. Todos tenían enormes sonrisas en sus rostros: por fin podían regresar a casa.  
Se sintió triste por un momento. Mencionaron a Jordan. Hubiera querido verlo una vez más, pero no estaba segura de haberse podido controlar de haberlo hecho. Era mejor así.

Sonrió. Todo esto era gracias a él y ella no pensaba hacerlo sentir culpable por ponerla triste. Haría un gran trabajo como Avatar, de eso estaba segura.

La ironía de todo era que, a pesar de haber pasado con él todo este tiempo, recién tuvo que darse cuenta de lo que realmente significaba para ella bajo esas circunstancias. Le mandó un beso volado, lanzado al viento, esperando que lograra llegar hasta él.

_Jamás te olvidaré, Jordan._

No, jamás lo olvidaría. Después de todo, él la había salvado; a ella y a todo el universo. Él era su héroe.

Las cápsulas fueron alejándose; en Oban ya no quedaban más que sus residentes.  
No muy lejos de ahí, Jordan observaba los cielos, sus ojos humedecidos de lágrimas.

"Yo tampoco, Molly"

Se tocó la mejilla, y se dio la vuelta. Era hora de comenzar sus lecciones de Avatar.

* * *

Notas de la autora: El final queda _abierto_ debido a que intenta reflejar las últimas escenas del anime, de una manera más intensa, y obviamente, haciendo énfasis en Jordan, quien es (por si no se nota) mi personaje favorito.

La primera parte (que dio luz a la historia) surgió como un torbellino de emociones, por eso es que al principio tal vez es más confuso. Experimento con la segunda persona porque creo que le da una tonalidad distinta a las propias emociones. La segunda parte sí es un narrador tercera persona omnisciente común y corriente.

Si es que alguna escena está diferente del anime, discúlpenme. Lo terminé hace varios meses y no recuerdo el final _fielmente_, pero sí la idea general. De todas maneras espero que les guste. Y con esto termino con el repertorio de Oban que tenía planeado por ahora. Me encantaría escribir más al respecto, porque, como ya dije, Oban necesita muchísimos más fics (sobre todo en español) pero tengo una _larga_ lista de 'por escribir' así que por mientras no prometo nada.

Y, bueno, por si no se nota tampoco, va dedicado a las fans Jordan/Molly.

Los reviews serían más que adorables, sobre todo para saber qué tal estuvo mi caracterización de los personajes.  
¡Gracias por haber leído!


End file.
